The Inbetween
by rach493
Summary: Bella meets 2 people. one of which is a vegetarian vampire, the other who shapeshifts into a wolf. both love her. who will she choose? And what will happen along the way.


**(A/N This is my first fanfic. Be nice :) )**

**Chapter one : A New Friend**

**BPOV**

It all started when I was seven just after my parents split up I moved to a place called Newcay, with my mum. I was starting a whole new life unfortunately without my dad as he lived in a town really far away called Severneth, if I was lucky I would get to see him for one week every year. Years past and I am now 17.

I started a new school and yet again had to make new friends. I didn't make a friend until lunch just on time as I really didn't want to eat my egg and cheese sandwiches in the girls toilets again. She seemed a very hyper and active person, it was only an hour and I felt like I had already known her for years. She had dark brown hair and was small, her eyes were like large hazel nuts; golden. She was called Alice.

"So, I think you should come to my house, then we could go shopping and..." she said jumping around me while I walked down the corridor, on my way to my next class.

I interrupted her, "Well I got a lot of homework maybe another time"

"How about Saturday?"

I couldn't say no because I really didn't have an excuse and I already used one of my excuses, well I'm not the only one that uses "Sorry I got a lot of homework".

"Alright then" I said.

"Great, I cant wait!" she jump with joy.

"Oh Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"No shopping"

"O.K", and she screamed yet again with joy.

A few days past and it was Saturday, I was meeting with Alice and she's taking me to her house, great, her family was going to be there. Was it going to be awkward? Where they all going to be like Alice, I've only met the girl and I was already scared if there were going to be loads of Alice's running round. I like her and all but we are totally different, she loves shopping, and I hate shopping. We pulled up at her house, surprisingly it was lovely and modern. We walked in and it was like walking into fire, it was boiling.

"Can I take your coat?" Alice asked politely.

"Oh yes please, why is your house so warm?".

"Well...er...my brother has a cold, and he has to stay warm so he can get rid of it". She said as if she was trying to hide something.

"Oh, O.K".

She led us up stairs and into a living room where two guys were playing on an xbox and in a little room a computer with a girl on it.

"Everyone! This is Bella" Alice announced proudly.

First a tallish, dark haired guy turned around and looked me up and down, then he finished scanning me, got up and introduced himself.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett"

"Hi Emmett" I said giggling.

"Rosalie, come here, I want you to meet Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah give me a minute!" Rosalie shouted back.

"Rosalie all you do is sit on that computer, join the social life for once" Emmett argued.

"Yeah Emmett that's something you need to learn too!" Rosalie argued back.

"I was the first to introduce myself, so get out here!" he said laughing.

"Oh fine!" Rosalie said giving up.

"Hi Bella the names Rosalie"

"Hi Rosalie" I said feeling a bit awkward. As she seemed quite annoyed I was here and that she had to come away from her computer.

Next a tall guy with messy bronze hair and golden eyes the same colour eyes as Alice and if I looked close into Emmett's eyes and Rosalie's eyes the all have the same colour eyes.

He started to walk over to me and stopped about a metre away.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, its nice to meet you"

"Hi, yeah nice to meet you too" I said with a grin on my face.

He continued to stare into my eyes after about one minute he turned to Alice and said "O.K". I looked at Alice and she looked back at me.

"Why did Edward say 'O.K' without you even saying anything?" I asked.

"Err... that's...what I want to know, I don't know maybe he thinks your weird and sarcasticly said 'O.K....'. Alice knew something and didn't want me to know, but I was going to find out.

"Alice, Edward , Emmett, Rosalie!!" someone called.

"Yeah?!" they answered.

"Where's Jasper?" the mysterious voice called once again, then walked in a woman.

"I don't know Esme.... mum sorry" said Rosalie.

"O.K, hi you must be Bella"

"Yeah, hi, you must be....."

"Esme"

"Ah O.K, Esme" I said.

"Would you like something to eat Bella, or something to drink?" Esme asked.

"Em, can I have something to eat please? I had no breakfast" I said laughing.

"Of course sweetheart"

"Thanks" I said. Esme made me a sandwich, while everyone else sat round the table watching me. Edward was smiling at me and when he noticed I was looking at him he looked down at the table.

"So you guys not hungry?" I said.

"No we had something to eat not long ago" said Emmett. I nodded back taking a bite out of my sandwich. A guy with a baseball hat walked into the room, like everyone else he had golden eyes and normal scruffy light brown hair.

"Hey Jasper!" shouted Emmett.

"Did you go for your hu.... run? Emmett asked.

"My run? Yeah, like always!" Jasper answered.

"Dude.. you want to go on the xbox, I know for sure I'll beat you this time!" asked Emmett.

"Man you never beat me, but go on then"

"Well thanks for the sandwiches Esme, but I better get back my mum might wonder where I am" I announced.

"Yes sweety, no problem"

"Bye everyone"

"Bye", relplyed Alice and Edward.

As I was walking home I heard something in the forest, I walked closer and closer to the noise I was hearing and I saw two people and then another person bending down behind a bush. I hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

"James, I wouldn't, its gone now." said a dark skinned person.

"It has to be somewhere, I was chasing it and somehow it got away, then I was hit with a human smell" said the person known to be James.

"Yeah well the human seems to be nowhere in sight, so can we just leave" said the woman.

I zoned out of their conversation and started to think what they are talking about.

"Bella" a voice said as I screamed.

"Shh, it's just me, Edward"

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah I guessed that when you screamed "

"Ah" I said laughing.

Edward looked over to the three people.

"Lets go" he said, and he led me away.

**EPOV**

I noticed that we had a new girl in school, Alice invited her to our house on Saturday. She wasn't what I expected her to be. When me and Emmett where on the xbox she came in and Emmett introduced himself first, then Rosalie.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" and she gave off a smile. When I met her I realised I couldn't read her mind, absolutely nothing, I was trying then Alice told me to stop looking at her using her mind and I accidentaly replied out loud, I'm sure she was wondering why I did that.

Later on Esme came up and asked if she wanted food, I thought that would have been a bad idea as we didn't eat we only hunted for deer or boar and animals like that. Bella was so addictive in a strange way, I felt like I always wanted to be with her.

"Hey Jasper!" shouted Emmett.

"Did you go for your hu.... run? Emmett asked.

When Emmett said that I thought that it might have clicked in Bella's head, but she could never know what we really are, she would probably hate me.

"My run? Yeah, like always!" Jasper answered.

"Dude.. you want to go on the xbox, I know for sure I'll beat you this time!" asked Emmett.

"Man you never beat me, but go on then"

I think it was a relief that them two went and we wouldn't be worried about them saying the wrong things.

"Well thanks for the sandwiches Esme, but I better get back my mum might wonder where I am" she announced.

"Yes sweety, no problem"

"Bye everyone"

"Bye" me and Alice replied.

I wanted to see her more, so I followed her and all of a sudden she started walking into the forest and stopped behind a tree, I followed. She looked like she was in a complete daze.

"Bella" I said and she screamed.

"Shh, it's just me, Edward"

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah I guessed that when you screamed "

"Ah" she said laughing.

I looked over to the three people and sensed they were after something

"Lets go" I said, and I pulled her away.

**(A/N Hope You Enjoyed it, chapter 2 will be up soon xx. Please Review and it will come quicker!!)**


End file.
